Zostań moim nowym panem, dobrze?
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Aspirant Aomine Daiki wraca po ciężkim dniu pracy do domu. Słysząc odgłosy bójki, jak na policjanta przystało, biegnie z ratunkiem katowanemu chłopakowi. Okazuje się jednak, że uratowany blondynek nie jest taki zwykły, jak się wydaje, a głęboko skrywane dobre serce Aomine powoduje pewne, ehem, problemy. Aokise z drobnym Kagakuro w tle. M przez dalsze rozdziały.
1. Chapter 1

Jechałem sobie spokojnie radiowozem do domu, zmęczony, wkurwiony i jeszcze do kibla mi się chciało. Niestety nawet ktoś taki jak ja, nie jest w stanie zapanować nad ludzką fizjologią, więc zatrzymałem się na stacji benzynowej w celach już chyba jasnych. Po tym jak się odlałem, poszedłem kupić sobie kawkę i coś na ząb, w domu pusto, godzina późna, chujnia i mrok.

Prawie wybiegłem z budynku, bo sprzedawczyni tak się na mnie patrzyła, że myślałem już, że mnie zgwałci. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie mam nic przeciwko dobrym gwałtom, o ile gwałci mnie cycata paniusia, a nie taki lachon jak ten tutaj. Ble ble. Już otworzyłem drzwi samochodu, gdy usłyszałem znienacka odgłosy bójki.

- No kurwa no nie - jęknąłem. - No żeby po robocie...

Co prawda mogłem wsiąść do auta i odjechać, ale moje dobre serce nie wytrzymałoby potem tych strasznych wyrzutów sumienia. No dobra.

Ciekawy byłem.

Poprawiłem koszulę i poszedłem w stronę, z której dobiegały głosy. Zaczaiłem się za rogiem budynku i wyjrzałem subtelnie. Jestem jak pierdolony Bond, a nawet lepiej, Bond ninja. Ej kurna zajebisty pomysł, trza było zostać reżyserem, a nie gliną. Lepiej bym na tym wyszedł.

Nie udało mi się powstrzymać jęku rozczarowania, gdy okazało się, że to w sumie nie bójka, tylko dwóch przerośniętych chłopaków okładało leżący na ziemi kłębek, który był prawdopodobnie także chłopakiem. Po chwili jednak rozczarowanie ustąpiło politowaniu, strasznie nie lubię, kiedy silniejsi biją słabszych i to jeszcze w grupie. No jaka to jest przyjemność, pokonać kogoś, kto nie tylko się z tobą nie równa, ale przepaść między wami jest głęboka jak jakiś jebany kanion colca czy coś. Wiem coś o tym.

Wyskoczyłem zza rogu wyciągając broń, żeby nastraszyć gówniarzy.

- Ej wy tam! Odsuńcie się - krzyknąłem. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczyli, zaczęli spierdalać że aż dym po nich został.

Podbiegłem to leżącego na ziemi nieszczęśnika, z którym było chyba gorzej niż myślałem. Leżał na boku, twarzą do podłogi, cały dygotał, a wokół było dość sporo krwi. Kurwa. Delikatnie odwróciłem chłopaka, żeby móc obejrzeć jego twarz. Kurwa po raz drugi, miał na czole dość spore rozcięcie, które obficie krwawiło. Chyba się przestraszył tego, że go dotknąłem, bo zaczął jeszcze bardziej się trząść.

- Hej, spokojnie - powiedziałem. - Już w porządku, oni nie wrócą. A my jedziemy do szpitala. Dasz radę wstać? - spytałem, po czym popatrzyłem mu w oczy. Dziwny kolor miały, taki złoty. I jeszcze coś mi w nich nie pasowało. Były kocie. Ah te modowe zapędy dzisiejszej młodzieży, pomyślałem sobie.

- T- tak, chyba tak - odparł słabo chłopak. Podniósł się nieco, stękając przy tym, a ja zauważyłem, że na głowie ma złote kocie uszka, w kolorze włosów. I już wszystko jasne, pewnie ci dwaj to jakieś nietolerancyjne cymbały, zobaczyły przebranego chłopaka, z uszkami i obróżką, którą zauważyłem dopiero teraz, i postanowili mu dać nauczkę. No cóż, ludzi nie zmienisz.

Chociaż zawsze szło by ich ubić.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Czego oni już nie wymyślą.

Chłopak tymczasem próbował wstać, co skończyło by się upadkiem, gdyby nie mój nadzwyczajny i niezawodny refleks. Przerzuciłem sobie jego rękę przez ramię, mocno objąłem go drugą ręką w pasie i podniosłem się z nim. Chłopak stanął niepewnie na nogach, a poza tym był niższy, więc ta pozycja była niewygodna. Bez zbędnych ceregieli wziąłem go na ręce. Blondynek wierzgnął przestraszony.

- Oi oi, w porządku. Nie bój się, tak będzie szybciej - uspokoiłem go. Chłopak zacisnął usta i zamknął oczy, wciąż się trzęsąc. Pomyślałem, że jest z nim serio źle. Prawie biegiem dotarłem do auta i posadziłem go na fotelu pasażera. Przez przypadek musnąłem go po jednym uszku, a ono się przesunęło. Serio, normalnie jakby było prawdziwe. Ja pieprzę, czego oni już nie wymyślą. Usiadłem za kierownicą i wyjechałem z parkingu.

- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał cicho chłopak.

- Jak to gdzie, do szpitala - odparłem.

- Co? Nie! Nie nie, nie możemy jechać do szpitala! Proszę cię! - spojrzałem na blondynka, jego gwałtowna reakcja mocno mnie zaskoczyła.

- Ale jesteś ranny! I to poważnie, musimy - wyjaśniłem mu.

- To się zaraz zagoi, naprawdę, zagoi się! Pół godzinki i nie będzie śladu!

- Te rany są poważne, trzeba więcej czasu niż pół godziny. Jakieś 2 miesiące może - spojrzałem na niego.

Zamurowało mnie. Rana na czole była... mniejsza? Zamrugałem. Pewnie po prostu wcześniej wydała mi się większa.

- Proszę, wyjaśnię ci potem wszystko, ale nie jedźmy do szpitala - powiedział drżącym głosem. Łzy popłynęły mu po twarzy, a po chwili zaczął szlochać.

- Oi oi, w porządku - podałem mu chusteczki ze schowka. - Nie pojedziemy do szpitala, obiecuję. Ale jedziemy do mnie, bo nie zostawię cię w takim stanie.

Chciałem wziąć chłopaka na ręce, ale on pokręcił głową i sam wyszedł z auta. Musiał się przytrzymać, ale stał o własnych siłach. Podałem mu pomocne ramię i weszliśmy po schodkach do mojego domu.

Mieszkałem w jedno piętrowym domku, 3 pokoje, salon, kuchnia i łazienka, wszystko ładnie i nowocześnie urządzone, bo przez rodziców, no i za ich hajs. Usadziłem poszkodowanego przy stole w kuchni i pobiegłem po apteczkę.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy dotknąłem rany na czole wacikiem namoczonym wodą utlenioną.

- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne - mruknął. - Wszystko się zaraz zagoi.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co ma na myśli, ale no niech mnie jasny chuj strzeli, ta rana na czole naprawdę była mniejsza. Mimo protestu podniosłem mu koszulkę na brzuchu, widziałem, jak go tam nieźle kopnęli. Nie było prawie śladu, ledwo czerwone miejsce. Chłopak był tak chudy, że po takim kopnięciu mógłby skończyć ze złamaną miednicą, a on wyglądał, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - spytałem się. - Jakim cudem twoje rany się leczą?

Blondyn położył uszy po sobie. Serio, po prostu niby poruszył. Kurwa, przecież takiego czegoś chyba jeszcze nie wymyślili, nie?

- Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale powiem prawdę, dobrze? - popatrzył się na mnie tymi smutnymi kocimi ślepkami, po czym zaczął opowiadać.


End file.
